Broken Promise
by Cailin Skylark
Summary: Syaoran has finally returned to Japan after being in Hong Kong for 8 years. Will he find Sakura again, after breaking his promise to her? S+S??
1. Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS so don't sue.   
  
This story takes place after the last manga issue, but instead Syaoran returning after a few years, he comes back when he and Sakura are 18, and in college. So if a few things are wrong, relax, this is a fanfic, okay?  
  
Broken Promise  
Chapter 1: Reunited  
  
"Roommate needed. Apartment just 5 minutes from Tokyo University. Must pay half of the monthly rent and other bills. Non-smoker preferred." Li Syaoran read the little ad in the newspaper as he sat on the train.   
  
He has been back in Japan for three days, and has been searching for an apartment since. It has been nearly 8 years since he's returned from Hong Kong.   
  
'Sakura,' Syaoran sighed silently to himself. He had broken his promise. He didn't come back to Japan like he had told Sakura he would. He had lost touch with her when she and her family had moved to somewhere in Tokyo. He applied to Tokyo University in hope that she was attending that school. 'I need to find her as soon as I can.'   
  
In the beginning, him and Sakura had called each other every night. Then those phone calls occurred on the weekends, then once a month, and finally only on holidays. Their last conversation was what made Syaoran finish his business in Hong Kong faster. To this day, he still can remember it like it was just yesterday.  
  
Flashback  
"Hi Sakura!" Syaoran said happily on the phone.   
  
"Hi Syaoran-kun, sorry for calling you all of a sudden," Sakura said back over the receiver.   
  
'Her voice. It sounds a little sad,' Syaoran thought to himself. "Is something wrong Sakura? We usually don't call each other until Christmas."  
  
"Yeah, something is. Li-kun...," 'Oh no, she called me by my last name. Something is wrong,' Syaoran thought, getting worried.   
  
"What is it Sakura? You can tell me." 'Oh please, don't let it be what I think it is.'  
  
"Li-kun, I'm sorry, but it's been six years. I can't wait for you anymore."  
  
"What? Sakura, I promise, I'm coming back to Japan soon."  
  
"You've been saying that every year that's past since you left. I'm sorry Li, but I can't wait anymore. I'm going to college pretty soon, and my family's moving to Tokyo next week."  
  
"Tokyo? Well, that doesn't matter. You can just give me your new address, and phone number and we can still keep in touch with one another. Right?" Syaoran asked with a little hope in his voice.   
  
"No, Syaoran. It's better that we don't do this anymore. I'm sorry Syaoran." click The dial tone rang in his ear, burning the fact that he'd lost Sakura in his mind.   
  
End of Flashback  
  
'I took too long,' Syaoran scolded himself. 'Damn it! If only I came back sooner.' Syaoran got off the train and started to walk to the address in the ad. He found the right building, and went inside.  
  
He finally found the apartment on the second floor, and was about to knock, but stopped himself. He sensed something. Something familiar. It felt like Sakura. 'Sakura!' Syaoran thought happily to himself. 'Could she be the one living in this apartment?' Syaoran brought his hand up to the door and knocked quietly.  
  
After what felt like eternity, a woman opened the door. "Sa-," Syaoran didn't finish what he was about to say. At the door, was a young, pretty girl. She had dark brown hair, and dark blue eyes.   
  
"May I help you?" The girl asked.  
  
"I'm here about the apartment ad in the newspaper," Syaoran replied disappointed. 'I thought for sure that she was Sakura.'  
  
"Oh yeah! Well, come in," the girl gestured for Syaoran to come in. "My name is Masaki Megumi, and you are?"   
  
"Li Syaoran." He simply stated as he stared at the girl. Megumi was wearing a green spaghetti strapped dress. Her dark brown hair had slight curls and went halfway down her back. He watched as her mouth formed a sweet friendly smile.   
  
"So, Li-san, are you also attending Tokyo University?"   
  
"Yeah. In the ad, you said it was just five minutes from here," Syaoran said back. 'I could feel Sakura in this room somehow."  
  
"It sure is. The university is just a block away. So, let's talk about rent, and the monthly bills."  
  
Ten minutes pass  
  
"Well, you sound absolutely perfect, Li-san. You seem to be very kind, and reliable," Megumi smiled at Syaoran. "But one last question, do you smoke?"  
  
"No," Syaoran shook his head.   
  
"Okay good then," Megumi nodded her head happily and laughed. "So just sign right here, and you're my new roommate," She handed him the contract, and he signed the contract quickly.   
  
'At least I know that Sakura's close to here. I know she is. Now I can stop worrying about an apartment, and search for her,' he thought as he handed the contract back to Megumi.  
  
Knock, knock  
  
Megumi went over to the door, "Oh hey! Come on in. I want you to meet my new roommate." Megumi and her friend entered into the living room. 'Great! Now I have to deal with one of her giggly friends,' Syaoran stood up to greet the person.  
  
"Sakura-chan, this is Li Syaoran, my new roommate," Megumi smiled gesturing to bowing Syaoran. Syaoran eyes widen in surprise, 'Sakura... ' He looked up quickly and met a pair of equally surprised emerald green eyes.  
  
Unison "Sakura!" "Syaoran-kun!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: Please don't kill me! I know that I did a very bad thing, with Sakura getting tired of waiting for Syaoran. But I just wanted something different. I wanted to make things more complicated for them to get together. I just didn't want them to have a hard time saying that they love each other, I wanted new "hurdles" for them to get pass. If I do continue it, there's going to be some lovey dovey mush, but who will feel it and towards who?   
I don't know yet. I don't know if this story is going to continue or not. Tell me if you want me to continue this story. If I get 10 reviews, then I'll continue it. So if you want more, R+R! Thanks!  
  
~Ja ne!  
  
CherryBlossomXOXO  



	2. Falling Cherry Blossom Petals

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, so don't sue.  
  
Broken Promise  
By CherryBlossomXOXO  
  
Chapter 2: Falling Cherry Blossom Petals  
  
  
  
"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura said his named. 'I can't believe Syaoran-kun's finally back after 8 years. But why is he here?' Sakura took a step forward and gave Syaoran a hug.  
  
"You two know each other?" Megumi asked a little confused. "Wait! Now I remember," Megumi pointed at Syaoran. "You're that Li Syaoran," Megumi said excitedly. Then after a few more moments, "Oh wait, you're that Li Syaoran," Megumi said again, but this time a little sadder.   
  
'Hmm, why did she say it like that the second time?' Syaoran shook his head. 'All that matters is that I found Sakura.' "Hi Sakura," Syaoran said with a blush.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, what are you doing back here in Japan?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I finally finished my business back in Japan. I know that's it taken me eight years, but..." Syaoran glanced over to Megumi.  
  
"Oh, sorry, um, you two should have some privacy or something. Li-san, why don't you get your stuff from your hotel room, and bring it here. Here's the key," Megumi handed him the key to the apartment. "I'll be here all day, so you and Sakura-chan can go, and talk," Megumi added a little smile with the last part.  
  
"Okay," Syaoran nodded in agreement, grateful for Megumi's help. He looked over at Sakura, but she seemed a little worried.   
  
"But, Megumi-chan remember I have to do something later today. So how can I..." Sakura began to ask, but Megumi cut her off.  
  
"So that's why you need to leave right now, Sakura-chan," Megumi began to push Sakura out of the apartment, while Syaoran followed. "And who knows? Maybe that thing later won't matter by the time you and Li-san get back. In any case, I'll take care of it," Megumi gestured for them to get going, and closed the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked out of the building and onto the street. "So Syaoran-kun, where are you staying at?" Sakura asked as they began walking.   
  
"Oh, it's about 7 blocks from here," Syaoran answered.   
  
"So, how do you like being back in Japan?"   
  
"I love it here," Syaoran hesitated a little. "Especially since you're here with me." Syaoran blushed a little at what he just said. He turned and stopped Sakura, so that she would face him. "Sakura, I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't have made you wait that long. And I know that I should have kept my promise. But all that matters is that you're here, and I'm here. Sakura I...ouch damn it!" Syaoran yelled because some bicyclist just ran over his foot.   
  
"Sorry!" the bicyclist yelled back to him in reply.  
  
Syaoran started to jump up and down in pain. "Syaoran-kun, are you okay?" Sakura went over to Syaoran to comfort him.   
  
"Yea," Syaoran replied as he stood up straight. 'Why did that have to happen when I was so close to telling Sakura my feelings?'  
  
"Syaoran-kun, let's keep moving. It's always crowded like this in Tokyo," Syaoran nodded in agreement as he was pushed from behind by a business man. "I know a way through the park. Let's go," Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and started to run.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran ran swiftly through the crowd. Finally reaching the park, and still holding onto his hand, Sakura turned to him and flashed him a million dollar smile. 'She's so beautiful,' Syaoran thought as he returned Sakura's smile with his own.   
  
The two finally stopped at bench under a cherry blossom tree, and sat down. The petals from the cherry blossoms lazily fell to the ground. Sakura caught one in her hand, "Cherry Blossoms are beautiful aren't they?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded in agreement.   
  
Syaoran glanced over at Sakura as a few more petals fell around them. He noticed that her hair was now a little longer, and still looked soft and silky. Her cute, smiling baby face was now replaced with a beauty that surpassed all that he'd seen before. But, with all her changes, her emerald green eyes still remained the same; gentle and happy. Noticing that Sakura was turning to meet his gaze, he looked away and stared up at the clouds.  
  
'Syaoran sure has changed,' Sakura thought as she looked at the man next to her that used to be her rival for the Clow Cards. Sakura reached over, and began to run her fingers through his chocolate brown hair. Syaoran looked back down at Sakura a little surprised. 'Those eyes,' Sakura thought as she lazily played with his hair, 'I could never forget those eyes.'   
  
Sakura moved a little closer to Syaoran, and so did he. They turned to face each other, and Syaoran reached out a hand to touch Sakura's cheek. "I'm so sorry, Sakura," Syaoran said in the most gentlest voice that Sakura ever heard. "I broke my promise to you," Syaoran said still staring deeply into the sea of emerald, getting lost, "I should have come back sooner."  
  
"Everyday, every night, I thought about you Sakura, and only you," Syaoran noticed that Sakura moved closer to him again, and that now she was hugging him, and resting her head on his chest. "I kept thinking about the day that I could hold you in my arms again," Syaoran wrapped his arms tighter around Sakura.  
  
"But, Syaoran-kun," Sakura said pulling her head up to look into his deep, brown eyes, "things have changed." Sakura broke her gaze and looked away.   
  
Syaoran pulled her chin up so that she would have to look at him, "Eight years may have passed, but I know that my feelings for you could never change, Sakura," Syaoran lowered his head, and softly kissed Sakura on the lips.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: Hi again everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this one as well. So Syaoran has admitted his feelings for Sakura, but how about her? What has changed in Sakura's life? If you wanna know, please R+R this chapter. After 10 reviews, I'll start writing the next chapter. Thanks everyone!  
  
Ja ne!   
CherryBlossomXOXO  
CherryBlossomXOX@aol.com   



	3. the Magic of a Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, so please don't sue.  
  
Broken Promise  
  
Chapter 3: the Magic of a Kiss  
  
Syaoran lowered his head, and gently kissed Sakura on the lips. He had been waiting over eight years for this moment, and finally it was happening. Suddenly, Syaoran felt Sakura pull away from him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked as he looked at Sakura's worried face. "I'm sorry Sakura," Syaoran said quietly, "I shouldn't have kissed you all of a sudden like that."   
  
"Syaoran, it wasn't the kiss," Sakura looked up, "it's me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran wondered. "What could possibly be wrong that it could keep us apart?"  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran, but I'm already seeing someone." Sakura paused a little, and continued. "While you were gone, I thought about you day and night. Not a moment would pass without my thoughts drifting to you," Sakura looked up at Syaoran, and smiled. "But in high school, I met this guy, Koshiyama Aoki."  
  
"We were friends for the first two years. We used to go out and do everything together. Until one day, one moment, he kissed me." Syaoran listened quietly, as he stared down at the ground.   
  
"I quickly pulled away from Aoki-kun. The kiss felt so amazing, I felt as if I belonged in his arms. The feeling of the kiss felt so nice, yet it felt horrible too, Syaoran-kun."   
  
"I was breaking my promise to you; I wasn't waiting for you anymore. It took me awhile to finally call you; you don't know how difficult it was for me to tell you," Sakura looked up at Syaoran, her eyes pleading for his compassion.  
  
"I'm so sorry Syaoran. You never deserved this; all you've ever been to me was loyal and kind," Syaoran glanced over at Sakura and noticed that she was crying.  
  
"Sakura, please don't cry," but tears kept streaming down her face. "Please, don't be sad. When you're sad, I'm sad too." Syaoran put an arm around her. "Are you happy with this guy?" He felt Sakura nod her head a little. Syaoran tilted her head up to face her, and smiled down at her.   
  
"Then that's all that matters." All of a sudden, Sakura pulled away and ran. "Sakura? Where are you going?" But she didn't look back. "Sakura?" Syaoran yelled for her once more.   
  
Syaoran sat back down on the bench, and watched the cherry blossom petals fall slowly to the ground. 'It's my fault,' Syaoran thought to himself as he buried his face into his hands to cover his tears.   
  
"Now, I've lost her."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: Sorry everyone for the really short chapter, but I have midterms this week. Arrggh!!! I hate tests!!! Anyways, you all guessed it. Sakura has a new boyfriend. So now what? What will Syaoran do? If you want, send me any ideas, and suggestions for this story; I'm never sure about what's going to happen in the next chapter. As usual, if I get 10 reviews, I'll write the next chapter. So please, R+R! Thanks everyone!!!!!  
  
Mata Ne!!!  
CherryBlossom  
CherryBlossomXOX@aol.com  



	4. Silent Company

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, and make absolutely no money off of these stories. So don't sue.  
  
Broken Promise  
Chapter 4: Silent company   
  
"Hey, welcome back, Li-san!" Megumi called out as she heard the front door slam shut. 'I hope he's doing okay,' she thought silently to herself as she watch Syaoran slouch down onto the couch.   
  
It was already dark outside. Syaoran just spent the hours that passed walking around the town, getting himself acquainted to his new surroundings. But really, his thoughts had been on Sakura.   
  
He thought himself a fool; he had waited too long. And now what happened? He lost Sakura. In fact, he practically gave her away to that Aoki guy! 'Oh that jerk!' Syaoran thought many times that night. 'What could he possibly have that I don't?'  
  
But Syaoran knew what it was; Aoki was there for Sakura. Aoki was in Sakura's life daily. But most of all, he was there to support Sakura when Syaoran couldn't because he was all the way back in Hong Kong. 'It's all my fault,' Syaoran thought again, as he buried his head into his hands.   
  
Suddenly he felt a warm hand clasp his shoulder, he looked up, and into the sapphire blue eyes of Megumi. 'When did I get back here?' he wondered to himself silently as he found himself back in his new apartment.   
  
"Li-san?" Megumi called out to him again. 'How sad he looks. He must be devastated.' He finally looked up, and met her gaze. Megumi smiled, and then continued. "I was thinking, since you are my new roommate, that I could treat you out to dinner." 'Actually, I just want to take you out to dinner to cheer you up.'  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "No thanks, I'm not really hungry," Syaoran stood up , but at that moment his stomach decided to protest against him.  
  
"Really? Are you sure, Li-san? I think your stomach says differently," Megumi laughed. Syaoran blushed, and couldn't resist laughing along with his new roommate. "Okay, so let's go?" Megumi asked as she took Syaoran's hand.  
  
He looked down at his hand in Megumi's. The last girl that he allowed to hold his hand like that was Sakura. Slowly, Syaoran looked back up to Megumi and nodded. "Great, so let's go." Megumi began to lead him out of the apartment, "I'm guessing that you might want some Chinese food right?" Syaoran nodded a little. "I know this perfect restaurant then," she said as she locked the door behind them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, I'm so full!" Megumi smiled happily. "That was a good dinner! I hope you enjoyed it too."  
  
"Yeah, it was great," Syaoran nodded in reply. "Thanks again for dinner."  
  
"Hey no problem, Li-san. Besides, I was to lazy to cook dinner anyways," Megumi shivered a little from the cold of the night. Megumi's cheeks had reddened a bit from the frosty chill of the evening. She tried to gain more warmth as she rubbed her palms together and wrapped her arms tighter around herself. Syaoran noticed.   
  
"Here," Syaoran said as he began to take off his jacket.  
  
"No I can't possibly," Megumi said shaking her head, and holding up her hands, trying to stop Syaoran. "How about you? You're going to be cold then."  
  
Syaoran reached over, and wrapped the jacket around Megumi. "It's alright. Just think of this as my way of showing my gratitude for dinner." Syaoran replied as he wrapped his scarf around Megumi's neck as well, and looked down into her deep blue eyes.   
  
Megumi blushed under Syaoran's steady. She began to bury herself in the fluffiness of the jacket's collar to hide her reddened cheeks.   
  
They continued to walk along silently, but all of a sudden Syaoran stopped. Megumi looked up, and saw what had surprised Syaoran. "Sakura." Megumi heard Syaoran gasp.  
  
Sakura and Aoki had just gotten out of the theater. Sakura had her head leaning against Aoki's chest. Syaoran's eyes widened as he saw Sakura lean forward, and meet Aoki in a kiss. The couple's embrace lasted long, but right away, Syaoran dashed across the street. Megumi followed after him.  
  
Syaoran kept running; he didn't want to remember what he just saw. His Sakura kissing that other guy! He tightly closed his eyes, trying to forget, but knowing that it will always be burned into his memory. Syaoran staggered into the apartment building; ran up the stairs, and fiddled with his keys. He burst into the apartment, and collapsed on the couch.   
  
A couple minutes later, Megumi ran in. She saw his outline in the dark. She approached him silently. She looked down at him sadly. She sat down next to him, put an arm around his shoulders, and with no words spoken, kept him company until dawn.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's notes: I'm so sorry everyone, I know this chapter is long overdue. I'm so sorry. So, what do you all think? I know I did a bad thing again in this chapter. Is this a S+S series? I don't know. If you like this story, and want to find out if our favorite couple will get back together, or find happiness in the arms of a new lover, R+R! Like always, 10 reviews will suffice. And I promise I'll try to post the next chapter sooner. Thanks again!  



	5. My Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, and make absolutely no money off of these stories. So don't sue.  
  
Broken Promise  
Chapter 5: My Secret  
  
Hi, my name is Kinomoto Sakura. I am 18 years old, and currently attending Tokyo University. But I also have a secret that I can't tell anyone, especially him. Huh? You want to know my secret? Can I really trust you? Hmm, okay I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone.   
  
Well, you see, when I was in fourth grade, I opened a mysterious book, and released 52 magical cards. The guardian of the book, Kero-chan, picked me to become the Card Captor. Through my quest, I met him. Li Syaoran.   
  
When I first met Syaoran-kun, he scared me a lot with his cold, steady gaze. You see, Syaoran-kun is a descendent of Clow Reed and was sent to Japan to re-capture the cards. So Syaoran-kun and I competed against each other for the Clow cards. But the competition didn't stop with just Clow cards, but also for the love of dear Yukito-san. Yukito-san. How I remember loving him so much. I always felt _hanyaan_ when I was near him. But my heart broke when he told me that we couldn't be together.   
  
However, Syaoran-kun was always there for me. When I told him about what happened, he held me in his arms, and told me that I would find someone that loves me as much as I love that person. I also told him that he will find that special someone too, but at the time, I didn't know that the special someone was me.  
  
Syaoran-kun _loved_ me! Through everything that we had been through, the fights, the rivalry..., Syaoran-kun fell in love with me. When I first found out, I didn't know what to think. When I thought about it, my face would always get red with a blush. I was so confused about my feelings, but I didn't realize how much I loved him until he was going home, back to Hong Kong.   
  
I remember the day as if it were yesterday. I had stayed up late the previous night, and had almost missed Syaoran-kun's bus. With the teddy bear that I had made in my arms, I called out to Syaoran-kun, hoping that I could see him again, and tell him about my feelings. After a few moments, Syaoran-kun appeared at the window. At first I didn't know what to say or do; I just looked up at him, and after a few moments smiled. I handed Syaoran-kun my teddy bear, and he asked me if he could name it Sakura. I said yes of course, sealing the promise that we would meet again someday. Syaoran-kun promised that he would come back as soon as he finishes whatever in Hong Kong. The bus began to pull away, and Syaoran-kun promised one last time that he will return soon.   
  
A few days turned into weeks, weeks into months, months into years, and Syaoran-kun never came back. Sure we called each other, and wrote letters, but it just wasn't enough. I began to forget how it felt to have Syaoran-kun in my life. Later in high school, I met Aoki. Aoki and I were friends for a long time. We did everything together; just like Syaoran-kun and I used to.   
  
After awhile, I began to fall in love with Aoki. I didn't want to admit it at first; I was suppose to love Syaoran-kun, you know, S+S forever! But I couldn't wait anymore. My heart felt so heavy when I finally called Syaoran to tell him that I couldn't keep my promise anymore.   
  
But now, Syaoran's back. That day when he went to Megumi-chan's apartment, I felt him. I felt his presence in the building. But I thought to myself that it would be impossible, Syaoran was suppose to be in Hong Kong. But just in case, I went next door to Megumi-chan's, and yup, there he was. He was bowing politely before me. And when he looked up, and our eyes met in a gaze, I knew those eyes,...those clear honey colored eyes, belonged to Li Syaoran.   
  
We went to the park together later that day, and sat beneath a cherry blossom tree. We sat quietly next to each other, not really knowing what to say. Soon, I found myself in Syaoran's arms, lips against his. I wanted to stay like that forever so bad, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. The guilt of my betrayal left a heavy burden on my heart. Here Syaoran-kun's kept his promise, and has finally returned to me, but what did I do during the years that passed? I found happiness with someone else. I broke my promise.  
  
So, I tell Syaoran the truth. It hurt me so much to see Syaoran's eyes grimace, and his shoulders slump down in sadness at my words. But it was for the best. I don't deserve Syaoran-kun's love, he deserves to find true happiness and love with someone else. It has been two months since Syaoran-kun's return from Hong Kong. When I first saw him around at school, and at the apartment building, he always seemed sad, and he always tried to avoid my gaze. But lately he seems a little happier, thanks to Megumi-chan. Seeing Syaoran-kun smile again, even if it's only around Megumi-chan, makes me happy.   
  
So, what's my deep, dark secret you ask? My secret is that I love Li Syaoran. I love him so much, that I want to stand on top of the highest mountain and shout it out for everyone to know. But I can't tell him now,...especially when he's finally happy.   
  
I can trust you to keep my secret, right?  
  
To be continued...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's notes: Just like I promised, here it is. This came out a lot faster huh?? Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Like always, once I get ten reviews, I'll start writing the next chapter. So please if you want this to continue, R+R.   
*By the way, because I notice that some of my readers don't get this chapter, Sakura is talking to you, the reader. That's why the story was written in this format. I hope this little note helps.   
  
  
~CherryBlossom  



	6. Little Cherry Blossom

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, so don't sue.  
  
Broken Promise  
Chapter 6: Little Cherry Blossom  
  
When I look back over the last four years of my life, I realize that those are the happiest times of my life. Why I wonder. What is the one thing in those four years that wasn't in my life before? Then I realize it is my beautiful Sakura.  
  
Kinomoto Sakura. My own beautiful cherry blossom lighted up my life four years ago, and since then, I haven't been trapped in my own world of darkness. Her face is like the north star; it keeps me from getting lost, and guides me through this chaotic world.  
  
Her sweet voice sang out to me, her dazzling pools of emerald green captured me, and her radiant smile mesmerized me. How could I not fall in love with her? But I had to hide my feelings, because sweet Sakura's heart already belonged to another. I thought that I would have to settle loving my little cherry blossom secretly, until one day my love no longer remained unrequited.   
  
I was helping Sakura study for her Calculus test. Throughout the night, I had noticed the rose color and softness of her lips. I had given into my secret desire, and leaned forward, and kissed her. I pulled away quickly, knowing that I ruined our friendship. But then, Sakura leaned forward, and kissed me back. Time stopped. The only thing that existed was Sakura and I.  
  
Since then, I have been the luckiest guy in the world. Having beautiful Sakura in my life has made me the envy of many guys. Don't get me wrong, I'm not into Sakura just for her looks, but because I fell in love with everything about her. I love everything that she does, even though some people may think they're annoying. That's what makes this decision that I'm about to make so difficult. She means everything to me. I want her to be happy; even if I lose it all.   
  
I may be the envy of many, but there is one that I have always been jealous of. Li Syaoran, you better take care of my cherry blossom. Please, make her happy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Remember to check out the Author's note, and cast your vote to help decide the ending!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura sat quietly on the steps of the apartment building, crying to herself. She had just gotten back from dinner with Aoki, and he had just broken up with her. 'Why? What did I do?' Sakura thought to herself as she wiped a tear from her cheek with the back of her hand.   
  
"Here." Sakura looked up, and into the honey brown eyes of her neighbor.   
  
"Syaoran-kun." Sakura mumbled as she took the handkerchief from him. "Thank you," she whispered as she patted her tears dry.   
  
"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked as he sat down next to her on the step. He hadn't spoken to her in awhile, not since the incident in the park. But he had seen her around school, and the building. She always looked happy, and cheerful. 'So why is she crying?' he thought to himself.  
  
"I'm fine," Sakura muttered.   
  
"Sakura, I know when you're upset about something. Please tell me." Syaoran asked again as he tilted her chin up so that she would have to look at him.   
  
"You always knew me so well, ne Syaoran-kun?" Sakura laughed a little.   
  
Syaoran put an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her a little closer to his chest. "I know that it's been awhile since we last spoke, but I still hope that you could trust me enough to tell me your problems."   
  
"Of course I can trust you, Syaoran-kun! But I don't think you'd want to hear what my problem is."  
  
"I'll always be here to listen to any of your problems, Sakura. No matter what they concern." Syaoran then smiled, reassuring Sakura. Sakura then leaned against Syaoran's shoulder, and explained the break up with Aoki.   
  
After a couple of hours, Sakura stood up, "Thanks Syaoran-kun! I feel so much better." She then helped Syaoran to his feet.   
  
"Anytime, Sakura. You know that I'll always be here for you."  
  
"Well, thanks again," Sakura looked down at her watch, and noticed the time. "Oh my gosh, it's late. Poor Megumi-chan must be wondering where you are. We better get inside." Sakura turned to enter the building, when Syaoran grabbed her wrist gently.  
  
"Wait! Sakura," he looked at her hesitantly, then continued. "Do you remember when you were sad about Yukito-san, and that day I comforted you in the park." Sakura nodded her head, "well, I still mean what I said that day. I'm sure you're going to find that special someone that loves you as much as you love them."   
  
"And I'm sure that you will also find someone that loves you best too, Syaoran-kun."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's note: I'm soooo sorry. This chapter took so long to post because I've been suffering from writer's block. Sorry again for the long delay. Anyways, the first part of the chapter was from Aoki's POV (just in case you weren't able to figure it out). So now, Sakura is available again, but is Syaoran with Megumi? You the readers will decide the fate of our characters. This is the part where you guys control the story. I will list a few alternate endings, and the one that receives the most votes, will be written. You cast your vote by leaving a review for this chapter only (I will not count votes if they are under other chapters). The reason why I'd prefer you all to leave the vote as a review is because it's easier for me to keep track of them. So here are your choices:  
  
A) S+S forever!!!! Yup, Sakura and Syaoran get back together in the end. While poor Megumi and Aoki are forgotten.  
  
B) Megumi+Syaoran; Aoki+Sakura. Tired of those oh-so sweet S+S stories, well vote for this one.   
  
C)S+S, and M+A. Everyone has a happy ending in this one. Sakura and Syaoran are back together again, and Megumi and Aoki find comfort, and eventually love in each others arms.  
  
D) Syaoran+Meiling. He returns back to Hong Kong and marries Meiling.   
Sakura+Yue. Her guardian falls in love with her.  
  
E) No one doesn't get together. No happy ending.  
  
So, there are your choices. Please remember to leave a review as your vote. I'm going to wait until I get a lot of votes so that I know what the majority of my readers want. So if you want me to write your choice ending, please leave a review b/c until then, no chapter. Thanks again, and I can't wait to see the outcome.  
~Cherry Blossom  
  



	7. Departure

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, so don't sue.  
  
Broken Promise  
  
Chapter 7: Departure  
  
"Sakura, you need to make a decision sometime soon you know, I'm starving," Syaoran complained as he slowly pushed the grocery cart through the aisles of the supermarket.   
  
"Well, I don't know what to make for dinner tonight," Sakura answered, gazing at her grocery list. "After all, tonight is very special." Sakura turned and smiled at Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran turned and looked away. 'Yea, real special.' It had been a couple of months since Sakura and Aoki broke up, and ever since then, he and Sakura had been inseparable. Anyone would think that Syaoran would be happy with his new found relationship with Sakura, but they would be wrong. In fact, Syaoran actually feared being with Sakura. 'What if something happens again?' Syaoran thought silently to himself.   
  
"Syaoran-kun? Syaoran-kun?" Sakura's voice called to him, drawing him out of his thoughts. "Do you think it would be okay if we celebrated your anniversary with some spicy curry, and some pudding for dessert?" Sakura asked as she held up a box of instant curry mix, and some pudding.   
  
"Yea," Syaoran nodded his head.   
  
"Thank goodness," Sakura smiled happily as she set the items into the cart. "I never really got the hang of cooking."  
  
Syaoran continued to follow after Sakura slowly. Not really paying much attention to where he was going, BAM!, Syaoran accidentally hit someone with the cart. "Ow!" the person said as he rubbed his sore foot.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Syaoran said as he bowed his head the stranger.   
  
"It's okay," the man nodded his head reassuringly at Syaoran.  
  
"Aoki?" Sakura called out. Syaoran and the man turned and looked at Sakura. "How have you been, Aoki-kun?" Sakura asked Aoki shyly.  
  
"I'm good," the man answered. "How about you?"  
  
"I'm fine," Sakura smiled, then turned to Syaoran. "Syaorna-kun's been keeping me company." Aoki and Syaoran then turned and looked at each other. "Aoki-kun, this is Syaoran-kun," Sakura said, introducing the two for surprisingly the first time.   
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi."  
  
A few minutes passed without a word spoken. Finally, Aoki decided to break the ice. "So, you two sure are buying a lot of food for dinner tonight," Aoki commented as he gestured to the cart.   
  
"Well, actually, we're celebrating something special," Sakura answered. "You see, it's Syaoran's and Megumi's six month anniversary tonight."   
  
"Really?" Aoki said surprised. Aoki turned to Syaoran, "You're still going out with Megumi?"  
  
"Um, yeah," Syaoran answered.   
  
"Hmm..." Aoki began to think. 'So maybe I should ask Sakura after all.'  
  
"Aoki-kun, would you like to come to dinner tonight?" Sakura asked. "It would give us a chance to catch up."   
  
Syaoran couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'I knew it!' he thought sadly. 'Sakura really does like this guy.'  
  
"Uh, okay, if that's fine with you," Aoki looked at Syaoran, who nodded his head slightly.  
  
"Okay great!" Sakura said happily. "We'll see you tonight at my place."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Li-san, are you ready to go?" Megumi asked as she knocked on his door lightly.  
  
"Yea, I'm almost done. Give me a minute," Syaoran anwered. He then heard Megumi's soft reply back, and her footsteps as she retreated back to the living room to wait. Syaoran sighed sadly to himself.   
Syaoran then reached under his bed, and pulled out a photo album. He flipped through a few pages until he found it. It was a picture of her.   
  
"Sakura," Syaoran sighed again. It was a simple school picture of her taken during their last school year together. The Sakura in the picture smiled sweetly, and her sparkling green eyes glistened, but the reason why he loved this picture so much was because it was a picture of the Sakura he remembered. The Sakura he loved eight years ago before he went back to Hong Kong, before guys named Aoki.... He flipped through a few more pages and saw images of them when they were collecting the Clow cards. But he stopped abruptly when he saw a picture of Megumi.   
  
Syaoran carefully picked it up, and looked at the smiling brunette. 'I shouldn't be doing this to her,' Syaoran thought to himself guiltily. Since the beginning, Megumi had always been there to support him, to keep him company, to be a kind friend.   
  
But after awhile, he began to realize how happy Megumi truly made him. She made the pain of losing Sakura lighter and easier to deal with. Syaoran had to admit to himself that he felt some attraction for Megumi. He loved the way that she laughed and smiled, and the way that her sapphire blue eyes sparkled. But it was still somewhat difficult to think of Megumi as his potential "soul mate," or any other girl besides Sakura for that matter. But when they finally shared their first kiss, it wasn't Megumi that first leaned in to catch the other's lips, it was him.  
  
Megumi and Syaoran had been happy for awhile. But then Sakura and Aoki broke up. A part of Syaoran rejoiced; he had another chance to get his sweet cherry blossom back. However, the other part that grew to love Megumi cried out 'no!'   
  
One afternoon, as Syaoran and Sakura were waiting for Megumi to join them for lunch, Sakura asked him a question. "Syaoran-kun," Sakura asked. "Do you like being with me?"  
  
At first confused, Syaoran could only nodded his head. "Well," Sakura continued, "remember what you said to me when Aoki and I broke up. How I'd find the person that I love best, well what would you say if I told you I've already found him?" Sakura looked up at Syaoran hesitantly.   
  
"I'd say that I'm very happy for you Sakura," Syaoran answered. "And I'm sure that he loves you best too."  
  
"Does that mean you love me back, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked as she stared deeply into Syaoran's eyes.   
  
"I-uh," Syaoran couldn't answer. "Well, I..."  
  
"Hey you two!" Megumi called out to them, and waved. "Sorry about being late," Megumi sat down next to Syaoran and gave him a kiss. Noticing the sudden quietness between them, she added, "Did I just interrupt something?" But they both shook their heads, and when the waiter came, they just ate their lunch.   
  
A few other times after that, Sakura tried to ask Syaoran again, but he somehow managed to change the subject or someone interrupted them. So, until now Syaoran has never given Sakura her answer, and has stayed with Megumi. He just couldn't forget about what happened.  
  
"Li-san? We should be going now," Megumi knocked again lightly on the door.   
  
"Okay," Syaoran said as he stood up, and opened the door. "Sorry for taking so long," Syaoran smiled at Megumi, noticing how lovely she looked. Syaoran leaned in and hugged her tightly. 'I already know my answer,' he thought with a smile.  
  
"Happy anniversary Megumi-chan," Megumi noticed the little term of endearment at the end of her name rarely used by Syaoran.  
  
"Happy anniversary to you too, ...Syaoran-kun," Megumi barely was able to say aloud before Syaoran covered her lips with his.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thanks for dinner Sakura-chan! It was so good!" Megumi hugged Sakura.  
  
"You're welcome. It's the least I can do for my friends," Sakura turned and looked at Syaoran.   
  
"Well, how about a toast?" Sakura said as she held up her glass of sparkling grape juice.  
  
"A toast to what?" Syaoran asked as he pulled Megumi closer into his embrace.   
  
"To new beginnings," Sakura answered, noticing their closeness. The others began to raise their glasses too. "To Syaoran-kun and Megumi-chan, I wish you two another wonderful six months together." Cling!   
  
"Well, speaking of new beginnings," all eyes turned to Aoki. "I've been accepted to a university in England, and I said yes." Everyone was silent, so then Aoki continued. "I'm leaving next week, and I know it's sudden and everything, but Sakura," Aoki turned to Sakura, and held her hand gently in his. "I was wondering if you'd go with me to England?"  
  
Megumi and Syaoran stared at them, shocked. Sakura was about to say no, then she noticed Syaoran tighten his hold around Megumi's shoulders.  
  
"Yes Aoki-kun, I'll go with you," Sakura hugged Aoki, and missed the sadness in Syaoran's eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's notes: Okay, stop. Don't flame me. I know, I know, you guys voted, so I'm suppose to be writing what the majority wants. I will! I promise! Just wait for the next, and hopefully last chapter. I tried to get what some said I lacked into this chapter: jealousy. Plus, I've been reading that a few people are a little bored of the traditional S+S fics, so this is my way of making the usual different.   
Also, this chapter may seem bad, but the way I'm thinking of ending this series needs something like this to cause some sort of climax for it to end well. So please don't despair, it will get better. Please trust me!  
Special thanks goes out to all of you who voted; I really do appreciate everyone! As for the continuation of this chapter, well I'm going to continue it no matter what. Like a couple of the reviews said, it should be my choice as the author, to decide exactly how S+S will get together. But if you want me to write a different version of the ending for this series because you don't like the way it's going, just email me and tell me. If I do, I'll title it: Broken Promise: Reader's choice ending. Thanks again!  
  
~CherryBlossomXOXO  
  
  



	8. Forgiven-The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. So don't sue.  
  
Author's Notes: OKAY, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. HONESTLY, I'M PRETTY MAD RIGHT NOW AT ALL THOSE THAT FLAMED ME FOR MY LAST CHAPTER. I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHY YOU ALL WOULD. I KEPT SAYING THAT S+S WOULD GET TOGETHER IN THE END. I HAD TO HAVE SAID IT AT LEAST THREE TIMES IN MY AUTHOR'S NOTES! YET, MANY OF YOU COMPLAINED AND WHINED, AND EVEN SAID THAT YOU HATE ME! I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS FREAK LIKE THAT, BUT I JUST WANTED TO CHANGE THE USUAL S+S STORY. I WAS JUST TRYING TO OFFER YOU, THE READER, SOME VARIATION TO THIS COUPLE'S ROMANCE. ANYWAYS, THANKS GOES OUT TO ALL THAT ACTUALLY GAVE ME CHANCE BEFORE FLAMING ME. YOU ALL REALLY DID MAKE ME FEEL BETTER.   
  
This is dedicated to Kero Chan Fan! Thanks for all the support!!!  
  
Broken Promise  
Final Chapter: Forgiven  
  
"Thank you so much Megumi-chan for helping me pack. It would have taken so much longer without you," Sakura hugged Megumi tightly.   
  
"You're welcome, Sakura-chan," Megumi smiled back at her. "I didn't want you to have to pack up, and box your things all by yourself. So, of course I'd help you."  
  
"Megumi-chan, you're so kind." Sakura looked about her now empty apartment. She couldn't believe that she was able to pack up her life in a few boxes.  
  
"I can't believe that you're leaving so soon," Megumi said sadly as she and Sakura sat down on the floor. "Do you really have to leave tomorrow? Can't you just tell Aoki-san that you need a couple more days?"  
  
"I can't. Besides, Aoki-kun's been in England for two weeks alone now. I don't want him to be lonely." Megumi nodded in agreement.   
  
"I guess you're right, Sakura-chan. Oh," Megumi said as she noticed a box nearby, "this still needs to be taped shut." Megumi got up, and walked over with the tape. As she was sealing the box, something caught her eye.   
  
Sakura went over to see what had caught Megumi's attention. "Oh, I remember that!" Sakura exclaimed happily as she picked it up. It was a picture of Syaoran and her at the Festival before he left for Hong Kong all those years ago.   
  
"Syaoran-kun," Sakura mumbled absentmindedly as she wiped a tear away. 'Why couldn't things have just stayed that way forever?' "Why did you have to leave me, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Sakura-chan," Sakura looked up, surprised. She had totally forgotten that Megumi was there.   
  
"I'm sorry, Megumi-chan," Sakura bowed apologetically to her friend.   
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Sakura looked back down at the picture in her hand.   
  
"No, you're not," Sakura met Megumi's steady gaze, shocked by her abrupt words. "I know that everything between you and Syaoran-kun's unresolved." Sakura looked away. "You and Syaoran-kun have been through a lot together," Megumi paused, the sadness evident in her voice, "which is something that me and Syaoran could never have."  
  
"Megumi-chan..." Sakura cried out suddenly, and hugged her friend. "Please don't be sad. That all happened when we were kids. That was eight years ago. And besides, I love Aoki-kun, and Syaoran loves you."  
  
"But Sakura-chan, I know that you both still care for each other." Megumi pulled away, and wiped away her tears with her sleeve. "You know, you're hurting Syaoran-kun."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked surprised.  
  
"You know very well what I mean. You're going to England. You're leaving him."  
"He doesn't care if I go," Sakura turned away from Megumi. "He left me for eight years, and besides, he loves you now."  
  
"You shouldn't lie to yourself. You know Syaoran cares for you,...he loves you, Sakura-chan."  
  
"But, Megumi-chan...," Sakura was at a loss of words.   
  
Megumi walked towards the door, "You need to forgive Syaoran for leaving you, Sakura-chan. Please go and talk to him." And Megumi opened the door and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran was stirring a pot of soup, he pulled the spoon up to his lips, and took a taste. 'Hmm, could use more salt.'  
  
Knock, knock  
  
Syaoran put the spoon down, and walked briskly to the door. "Forgot your keys again Megumi? I've made some soup for dinner tonight, could you taste it for me and tell me if it's alright?" Syaoran opened the door, "Sakura?"  
  
"Good evening Syaoran-kun," Sakura smiled weakly. "Do you still need someone to taste that soup of yours?"   
  
"Umm, yea, come in." Syaoran stood awkwardly to the side, and made room for Sakura to enter. He closed the door after her, and walked back towards the kitchen, not meeting her gaze.  
  
"Yum, that sure does smell delicious." Sakura followed after him, and looked into the pot. Syaoran handed her a spoon, and she took a taste. "Yup, I was right. It is good." Sakura said with a smile.   
  
Syaoran nodded. "So, where's Megumi?" he asked as he pulled down a couple of bowls.  
  
"She isn't here?" Syaoran shook his head. 'I guess she wanted to give Syaoran and I privacy.' Sakura accepted the bowl of soup, "thank you Syaoran-kun."   
  
"You're leaving tomorrow?" Syaoran asked as he took a sip of his soup.  
  
"Yeah. My plane leaves at 10 o'clock in the morning," Sakura put down her bowl, and looked at Syaoran. "I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun."  
  
"For what?" He looked at her surprised.  
  
"For getting mad at you for leaving me for eight years. But I realized that I should be the one saying sorry. I broke my promise to you, I-I shouldn't have betrayed you like that." Syaoran turned away.   
  
"Please forgive me Syaoran-kun, I never should have hurt you like that." Sakura was now on her knees crying into Syaoran's lap. "I'm sorry for making you feel pain, for making you feel sad. I never wanted to do that Syaoran-kun." Sakura looked up trying to see his amber brown eyes. "Please, look at me Syaoran. Please," after a few moments, Sakura gave up.   
  
"I'll leave you now. I'm sorry that I disturbed your dinner." Syaoran didn't look up until he heard the door close behind her. Syaoran picked up his spoon, took a taste, but it was still lacking something.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Syaoran-kun, Syaoran-kun, wake up." Megumi shook his shoulder gently.   
  
"Yea, I'm up," Syaoran sat up, and blinked his eyes quickly, trying to adjust them to the light. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's 9 o'clock. You need to get going, or else you won't make it." Megumi went over to his closet and began to pull out some clothes. "Here put this on." Megumi tossed a pair of khakis and a dark blue shirt.   
  
"What? Where do I need to go?" Syaoran pulled the sheets away and stood up.   
  
"Sakura's plane is leaving in one hour. You need to go now." Megumi walked out of the room so Syaoran could change. After a few minutes, he came out, fully dressed.  
  
"I'm not going." Syaoran slouched down on the couch.  
  
"What? You have to go." Megumi sat down on the couch next to him. She drew up her feet, and hugged her legs. "You don't want to lose her again, do you?"  
  
"But she already has Aoki."  
  
"Li-san, you shouldn't be afraid to be with her. She loves you." Megumi touched his cheek gently. "Please don't let what happened in the past hurt your future."  
  
"What if... what if she finds someone else again? What happens if she gets bored of me?" Syaoran looked down.  
  
"She won't. I could tell right away, that her feelings for you returned immediately when she saw you again for the first time."   
  
"Then why did she stay with Aoki?" Syaoran looked up, and met Megumi's gaze.   
  
"Because Sakura didn't want to hurt him. She cares for him too. Please forgive Sakura, Li-san."  
  
"But what about you? I don't want to hurt you, Megumi. You've been so good to me... it wouldn't be fair to you." Syaoran put a hand on Megumi's shoulder.  
  
"Li-san, all I care about is your happiness. Now please go, or else it would be too late." Syaoran stood up, and began to walk towards the door. He turned around and looked at her, "I'll be fine. Now stop worrying, and get going. There's a cab downstairs already waiting for you."   
  
Syaoran walked back towards Megumi, and hugged her. "Thank you for everything, Megumi-chan." And Syaoran turned and quickly left. Megumi went over towards the window, and pulled the curtain aside. She watched as Syaoran hopped into the taxi, and drove off towards the airport.   
  
Megumi picked up the phone. "Hello, it's me." pause "Yea, it worked. Li-san's on his way now." pause "I know, it's for the best. At least Sakura and Li will be happy and together again." Megumi sobbed softly. "No, I'm fine Aoki-san. I'll be okay." pause "Have a good time in England." pause "Alright, I'll be sure to visit you sometime. Bye."   
  
Megumi hung up the phone and sat back on the couch, and cried silently into a pillow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Flight 363 is now boarding. Please get your ticket ready for the attendant."   
Sakura sighed, and got into the line. Her feet shuffled slowly as made her way to the front of the line. "Your ticket, miss?"  
  
"Here," Sakura handed her ticket to the attendant. Sakura turned and looked around. 'I guess he isn't coming after all."  
  
"Alright, thank you." Sakura began to walk past the attendant.   
  
"Sakura!"   
  
Sakura turned around quickly, and saw Syaoran running towards the gate. "Syaoran-kun!" Sakura yelled happily as she ran towards Syaoran, and met him in a hug.   
  
"I was so scared that you already left," Syaoran hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry, Sakura. I should never have made you wait eight years." Syaoran hugged her tighter, afraid that he might lose her.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Syaoran-kun. I'm sorry for hurting." Syaoran pulled away, and looked into her bright emerald green eyes. "Let's promise to never leave each other again," Sakura held out her pinky. Syaoran hooked his finger with hers.   
  
"I promise." Syaoran said with a smile. "I love you, Sakura."  
  
"I love you too, Syaoran-kun." Syaoran pulled Sakura close to him, tilted her head up, and gently kissed her. The plane began to make its way down the runway, as the two became lost in their embrace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eight years later  
  
The two broke the embrace, and smiled at the crowd. Syaoran looked down and smiled happily at his beautiful wife. Sakura smiled back at her husband and hugged him tightly.   
  
"Oh, Sakura-chan's so beautiful," Tomoyo squealed with happiness as she video taped the newlyweds.   
  
"Yea! You did a good job on her gown, Tomoyo," Kero said from his hiding spot in her purse. "I should have known you'd become a world famous designer. All those costumes you made were good practice."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked down the aisle, with Tomoyo following from behind. "I can't believe my sister married that brat." Touya complained as he followed after them.   
  
"Touya, don't be like that," Yukito said from behind. "You should be happy for your sister, because she's happy. Right, Meiling-chan?" Yukito turned to girl that he escorted.  
  
"Yes. That's right. They're happy. As long as Syaoran's with the person he loves most." Meiling looked a little sad, but she still smiled.  
  
"Yea, but why that brat! Ahh! Stop it, Akizuki!" Touya yelled as a girl grabbed his arm suddenly.  
  
"Na-ku-ru," Nakuru tapped his nose with each syllable. "Sakura-chan is so cute, ne Touya-kun?!"   
  
"I knew Sakura-san and Li-san would get together. I'm glad they found happiness with each other," Eriol said as he took Kaho's arm and escorted down her down the aisle.   
  
"Yes. I knew they would be fine. Like always, everything will be alright," Kaho said with a smile.   
The couple made it outside and was smiling and hugging their friends, and relatives. Megumi stood off to the side, quietly to herself.  
  
"They sure do look great together, don't they?" A voice said from behind.   
  
"Yeah, they sure do, Aoki-kun." Aoki came up and stood next to her. He put his arm around her waist, and she leaned her head onto his shoulder. "They look so happy," Megumi said as she saw Syaoran kiss Sakura lightly on the cheek.   
  
"Do I sense a little bit of regret?" Aoki turned and looked at her.   
  
"No, of course not." And Aoki placed a light kiss on her lips.  
  
"Me too," Aoki and Megumi smiled at one another, content with the idea that they had reunited the soul mates, but also because they had found each other.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's notes: Yay! Finally I got to the last chapter. I hope you liked it. I really tried to clean up the mess I made from the previous chapters. I hope I did an okay job of resolving everything. See, I told you. S+S did get together, but you all need to be patient. Geez! Anyways, I don't know if I'll be writing anything anytime soon, except for that one Story Challenge from AnimeGamer.   
So thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed it.  
  
~CherryblossomXOXO  
  
Cherryblossomxox@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
